


She's My Professor

by fritokays



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritokays/pseuds/fritokays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU. Alex can't help but fall for her new Biology professor. It's going to be cute and fluffy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Luce!” Alex shouted into the dorm suite for her roommate and best friend, “Did you happen to notice where the hell I put my book bag before break?” She was about to be late for her first class since before Christmas break and that was probably not going to sit well with her new professor.

Lucy appeared a moment later and watched from the doorway as Alex threw things around in her closet and on her bed. She cleared her throat and held the bag out before rolling her eyes and making her way back towards the living room where she had been going over her syllabus for the class she’d just gotten back from.

“Thanks!” Was all Alex said as she left the dorm and hurried in the direction of the science building.

0~0~0

She’d made it with two minutes to spare only to see that she’d either have to sit front and center, or about six rows back next to her sister’s girlfriend. She groaned quietly and took the seat next to Cat who shot her a look, “Nice of you to show up, Alexandra.”

“Don’t start with me, Catherine,” She shot back snottily and they both looked up when the lecture hall got quiet. Their professor had just entered from the back of the room and didn’t even look up from her phone as she descended the stairs towards the stage. _Wow. She must really need to get that email out quickly._

The woman took a moment to settle herself in. She sat her bag down, logged into the computer and pulled up her power point for the day’s lecture. Alex finally looked up when the woman cleared her throat and her breath caught.

The woman at the front of the room was gorgeous. Beyond gorgeous to be honest. Her bright eyes shown with excitement and Alex appreciated the fact that the woman at least liked what she was teaching. Her hair was beautiful too. Dark brown curls fell down her back and around her shoulders. A lone silver streak ran through the mess of curls and it drew Alex in.

The woman was wearing a white blouse, black blazer, and black dress pants. And Alex had a thing for a woman in business attire. Or at least, she did now.

“Hello all,” The woman began and Alex even fell in love with her voice. Something like a mix of honey and strength. It made her want to squirm when she heard it, “I’ll be teaching you for the next six months,” She started, “You can call me Astra, Professor Ingles, Doctor Ingles, or anything like that. I, however, will not answer to ‘hey you’, ‘yo teacher lady’, or ‘Doc I’,” The room broke into the customary chuckles that always happened when teachers made jokes.

Alex listened closely as the woman introduced the course, went over her syllabus, and discussed what she expected for the course as a whole.

“You’re drooling there, Danvers,” Cat whispered close to her ear and Alex turned her face to glare at Cat.

“Shut up, Grant,” She mumbled before looking back towards the stage. The woman was looking towards them almost as if she had heard their conversation. Alex swore that she made eye contact with her and her stomach flipped when she did so.

_Oh shit._


	2. Chapter 2

“Lucyyyy,” Alex whined out as she flopped down on the couch next to her roommate who had been writing a paper on her laptop.

“If this is about your unrequited love again, I have better things to do, Al,” Lucy said as she nudged Alex to the side so she could continue typing.

“But, Lucy,” The girl grumbled, “She’s perfecttttt,” This had been going on for a few weeks now. Lucy had heard all about Astra Ingles and how pretty she was, and how smart she was, and how Alex adored her. It was sickeningly cute but she really did have a deadline for her paper.

“Yes, Alex. I’ve heard all about her perfection and how great she is,” Lucy mumbled as she finished the paragraph she was working on, “You know this campus doesn’t have a rule about teachers and students being in a relationship.”

Alex was quiet for a moment before looking up at her best friend, “You’re an idiot,” She said as she smacked the thigh she was laying on currently, “There might not be a rule specifically in the handbook, but it’s frowned upon and she’d never go out with me anyway.”

“And why wouldn’t she?” Lucy asked in all seriousness as she read over her notes and outline before starting her next point.

“Because she’s… Her,” Alex said and Lucy raised an eyebrow at her, “Yeah I know. Not a great point but it’s true.”

“That well may be,” Lucy started, “But you’re you, and that counts for something too, Al,” She said and nodded when Alex looked up at her, “She’ll love you in no time.”

Alex sat up and sloppily kissed her protesting best friend on the cheek, “You’re the best, Lucy.”

“Yeah, yeah. Go before you’re late to your lab, you slacker.”

0~0~0

“If you’re not decent, make yourself so!” Was all Alex said as she entered the dorm suite that Kara shared with Cat. She definitely didn’t want to walk in on the two of them again as she had a few weeks ago.

A moment later, a pink blur had her thrown over her shoulder and Alex shrieked as she was spun around, “Kara Danvers! You put me down!”

“Alex, I learned something about you today,” Kara said teasingly as she finally put her sister back on her feet.

“Uh huh,” She grumbled while glaring at the blonde who just kept grinning at her, “What would that be?”

“That you’re completely in love with our resident biology professor,” Cat answered for her as she entered the kitchen and pulled a bottle of water from the fridge, “And I’m late meeting Lois for yoga so don’t ruin my couch again?”

Kara just nodded sheepishly. She really hadn’t meant to spill that drink the week before. They watched as Cat left before Alex looked over at Kara who was still grinning smugly at her, “I’m not in love with her,” She mumbled as she stalked towards the couch which she and Kara had spent hours getting the stain out of last weekend.

The blonde took a seat next to her and flipped ‘Homeland’ on before pausing it and turning to face Alex who was looking more and more annoyed every moment, “What now?”

“What is it about her?” Kara asked and that shocked Alex, which apparently shown on her face, “You’ve never had feelings for anyone before.. Not any that were so easy to see anyway. So what is it?”

Alex sighed after a moment and shrugged, “Have you ever just looked at someone. Just, all you had to do was look at them, and you felt something? Like, that first day? I looked at her, and I don’t know. I just knew. Ya know?”

Kara was silent for a moment before grinning and nodding, “Yeah. I know.”


	3. Chapter 3

“You look nervous, Grant,” Alex said smugly as she took her usual seat next to Cat. The blonde was skimming her biology notes frantically and spared a glare towards her before turning her attention back to the carefully made notes.

“Not all of us live and breathe this shit, Danvers,” Was her response and Alex rolled her eyes as she pulled out her ID, a pencil, and her clicker, “I’m an English major. I don’t even know how I ended up in this course.”

“Yeah, sure you don’t. You’re in here because you were boning my little sister and missed your advising appointment,” Alex said in disgust while Cat had the decency to blush at least.

They looked up when the room went silent and saw that Professor Ingles had made her way into the room and had pulled her stack of tests into her arms. Cat groaned and packed her notes away, “I’m about to fail.”

“Good luck with that,” Alex said and Cat flipped her off while she laughed.

0~0~0

“Hey, Luce? Will you look at this?” Alex called as she walked through the apartment in search of her roommate. She found Lucy getting out of the shower and held her text book out.

“I’m nude, Al,” She said with wide eyes and Alex shrugged.

“I’ve seen it all before,” Lucy rolled her eyes and wrapped a towel around herself before looking at what Alex was pointing at, “I was trying to work out this equation but it’s all wrong in the book,” She pulled her notebook from under the book and pointed to her notes, “It should be this.. Right?”

Lucy’s eyes darted around the page for a moment before nodding, “I think so,” She looked over it once more, “Yeah, I think you’re right,” She glanced towards the clock in the hallway over Alex’s shoulder, “I think Ingles is still having office hours.”

“So?” 

Lucy raised an eyebrow, “So you can come into my shower to talk science with me, but you can’t go into her office and let her know that something is wrong with her textbook?”

Alex huffed and bit her lip, “Fine.”

0~0~0

“Either come in or stop loitering,” Alex froze at the voice that came through the door she’d been pacing in front of for the last minute and a half. She took a breath and opened it, “Nice of you to finally make up your mind, Miss Danvers.”

“How’d you do that?” She asked in shock and the professor looked up at her and quirked an eyebrow, “I mean there are 140 of us in my class alone. How could you possibly know which one I am?”

“Do you have something to show me, Miss Danvers?” She asked as she gestured towards the book in Alex’s arms and the girl nodded before taking a seat across from the woman. She placed the book down on her desk in front of her and then opened her notes beside it.

Astra took her time reading over each and every thing that Alex had written down before nodding, “Yes, you’re right,” She mumbled as she picked the text book up and read over it again, “Nice catch. I didn’t think anyone actually did the reading.”

“Most probably don’t,” Alex mumbled and Astra looked up at her with a smirk before picking her notebook up to compare the problems side by side, “My roommate probably wishes that I didn’t now that I’ve bombarded her shower with my science textbook,” Alex said and caught the woman’s amused and slightly questioning look, “I mean. It’s not weird or anything. We’ve been best friends since we were little. And her sister is best friends with my sister’s girlfriend. And I’m now realizing that you totally don’t care about any of this and I’m gonna go,” She jerked her thumb over her shoulder and stood. She should have known that her nervous rambling would make an appearance once she got near the other woman.

“I graded your exam,” She said instead of handing Alex her things back. Alex paused as the woman flipped through the papers next to her, “A perfect score,” She said as she held it out to the girl who took it after a moment, “Not that I expected anything less,” She said with a slight teasing manner to her voice.

Alex wondered for a moment what she meant by that before Astra was holding her book back out to her. She accepted it and bit her lip.

“Thank you, Alexandra. I’ll be sure to address the issue on Monday,” She said to the girl, “Have a nice weekend.”

“Yeah, you too,” Alex said and then left the office quickly. She breathed normally again once she finally got out of the building and opened her textbook to slip her test into it. She stopped when she saw something that wasn’t her hand writing.

“Well done, Miss Danvers,” Was scrawled in an elegant loopy hand writing in the midst of her notes and Alex’s heart leaped. She was in deep.


	4. Chapter 4

“I can’t believe you and Kara are sisters sometimes,” Cat mumbled as she shook her head while Astra stood at the front of the class and addressed the issue that Alex had found, “I mean, she hates math and science and all but breathes art and you’re the complete opposite and can hardly tell purple from blue.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Alex whispered out of the side of her mouth as she attempted to pay attention to the woman on the stage.

“Most siblings are at least somewhat alike. I mean look at Baby Lane and Big Lane,” Alex rolled her eyes at the nicknames Cat insisted on using, “They’re at least somewhat similar. Same major, same determination. Even if they look like their mother had an affair with the mail man when she made Lucy,” Alex coughed to cover up her laugh. It was true. Lois with her pale skin and red hair paired with blue eyes looked nothing like her biological sister with her darker skin, hair, and eyes.

“Well, Eliza was actually nice to her while we were growing up, being that she didn't come to us until she was thirteen and she'd just witnessed a huge tragedy. Plus, Kara’s basically the equivalent of a puppy,” She said and Cat nodded in complete agreement.

“And you’re more of an asshole,” Alex snorted out a laugh despite herself and flipped Cat off as she turned her attention back to Astra. She could have sworn that the woman looked amused for some reason but shook it off quickly.

0~0~0

Alex stayed after class. It was more of an accident than anything really. She finished the work that Astra had given the class in about ten minutes and had spent the rest of the time recopying her notes instead of just leaving.

She looked up from her notebook when someone stepped up in front of her and froze. In front of her was professor Ingles. She looked around and embarrassedly noticed that she and three other students were the only people left in the room. She hadn’t even noticed Cat leaving.

She watched as the woman reached over her notes and picked up the papers that she had done her problems on. She glanced them over before nodding and looking up at Alex.

“I figured you didn’t require any help. But you’re not usually one of the last here either,” She said by way of explanation and Alex nodded.

“I figured I’d copy my notes over,” She gestured to her notebook, “Cat always seems to want mine anyway,” She shrugged.

“That’s very nice of you,” Alex blushed slightly at the murmured words and grinned up at the woman, “Well,” She said, “I should probably check on my slackers,” She said as she gestured towards the rest of the room and Alex giggled softly as she nodded. She watched Astra walk away and sat there dumbly for a few moments before gathering her things and getting up to leave.

She spared a glance back into the lecture hall to find the woman looking towards her and blushed before sending her a smile and leaving the room, “Jeez.”


	5. Chapter 5

Alex practically ran into the lecture hall a few weeks later. She’d been out running with Lucy and had completely lose track of time. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail. She was dressed in a tight tank top and little running shorts. She knew she probably should have changed and just risked being late, but had decided against it.

“I’m pretty sure I didn’t buy tickets to the gun show,” Was whispered out sarcastically as she took her seat and she looked over at Cat.

“Consider this a free show, Kitty,” She bit back and the woman glared at her, “You know Lucy won’t work out by herself,” Cat rolled her eyes, “I mean, it’s not like you go to yoga for you. Lois can’t do anything by herself either.”

“Truer words have never been spoken, Danvers,” She muttered. Alex laughed softly and looked towards the stage. She knew she wasn’t just seeing what she wanted to see this time. Astra was looking dead at her and Alex blushed after a moment and bit her lip. The woman seemed to snap out of her reverie and began her lecture a moment later, “It seems I’m not the only one enjoying the gun show.”

0~0~0

Alex nervously made her way down the hallway. Astra had handed their last quizzes back at the end of class and as Alex flipped through hers, she’d found a note in the teacher’s red pen that simply said “Meet me in my office please, Miss Danvers”.

The girl swallowed thickly and knocked on the office door. She heard a quiet voice tell her to come in and did so quickly. She closed the door back behind her and looked up into grey eyes. The woman was stood leaning back against the front of her desk and Alex bit her lip, “Did you need something, professor?”

“Indeed,” Astra nodded once and Alex stepped into the office further.

“And that would be?” She asked nervously and watched a smile spread across the woman’s face. Astra pushed off of the desk and stepped close to her.

“I think you know,” She mumbled as she looked into Alex’s eyes. The girl felt her breath catch in her throat, “And somehow, I believe you may just want the same thing,” Alex swallowed and stared at the woman for a moment before nodding.

She stepped backwards slowly as Astra pushed her in that direction and only stopped when her back came in contact with the door. She faintly heard the sound of the lock being clicked into place before Astra’s hand was in her hair and the woman was looking to her with what Alex could only see as question. She nodded after a moment and then the woman’s lips were on hers.

She was consumed by the kiss. It was all she had imagined and more. Alex finally got her wits about her and brought her hands around the woman’s waist to tug her closer.

“There you go,” The woman said teasingly and Alex bit down on her lip and earned a groan in response.

“Let’s not get cocky, Doc.”


	6. Chapter 6

They’d been sneaking around for weeks now. Multiple times in Astra’s office. Once in her classroom in which they had almost been caught. Alex had been pulled into an empty lab one time and, in alarm, had taken a fighting stance. The woman had laughed extremely hard before fucking Alex on top of a desk until the girl was biting down on her shoulder to keep from screaming out loud.

The girl couldn’t have been in a better mood. They didn’t only sleep together. Every once in a while when Alex was asked to her office, the woman actually wanted help with writing her lectures or wanted to bounce ideas off of her. Sometimes they sat in there and just talked and joked with one another.

Alex wasn’t quite sure what this was, but it didn’t feel like just a fling to her. She was pretty sure she was in a relationship with her professor. Secret relationship or not.

Unknown Number: Are you busy this evening?

Alex furrowed her eyebrows.

Alex: Umm. Depends on who’s asking.

Unknown Number: And here I was thinking you knew everything, Alexandra.

She grinned. Of course.

Alex: And how did you get my number?

Astra: It was in the contact paperwork that I had all of you fill out on the first day.

Alex nodded. She remembered that now.

Alex: No, I’m not busy this evening. Need something?

Astra: I would very much like to make you dinner.

Alex’s heart hammered in her chest. A date. This was a date right? At the woman’s home. She was going to cook for her.

Astra: Suddenly out of answers, Alexandra?

Alex rolled her eyes. She could practically see the sarcastic roll of the woman’s eyes and hear the snarky tone in which she would have asked that.

Alex: I suppose dinner doesn’t sound completely awful.

0~0~0

Alex knocked on the door. She’d been texted the address a couple of hours ago. She had then stressed over every piece of clothing in her closet. She finally just decided on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a black top. Had Cat been there, she would have made a comment about Alex’s lack of fashion sense and the fact that everything she owned seemed to be black.

Astra answered the door and grinned at her before stepping back to let her in. This was the most casual Alex had ever seen her. She had on a pair of jeans as well. And the woman could wear a pair of jeans if she had to say so. A red top was paired with them and her feet were bare.

“You eat meat right?” The woman asked as she led the way back towards her kitchen and Alex followed her.

“Umm, yeah,” She said when she realized the woman had been talking to her, “You didn’t make, like, octopus or something did you?”

The woman froze and looked at her and bit her lip and Alex immediately felt terrible, “Because. I love octopus?” She said in a way of trying to cover it up. Astra was laughing a moment later and Alex glared at her, “You’re terrible.”

“And you’re way too easy to mess with, Alexandra,” She said back teasingly, “Don’t worry. I made spaghetti, darling,” Alex felt her heart skip a beat at the name. Did she know she’d just said that? If she did, she didn’t mention it.

“You know, I prefer Alex,” She said as she leaned on the counter and Astra turned to face her from where she had been messing with something on the stove.

“I’m aware,” She said as she leaned over the counter and pecked the girl’s lips who grinned at her, “I prefer Alexandra,” She whispered as she claimed the girl’s lips again, “Problem?”

“Uh huh,” Alex mumbled against her lips, “Only my mother calls me Alexandra. So you’re going to have to pick something else, Doc.”

Astra glared at her for that nickname but finally nodded in agreement, “I’ll think about it,” She said, “Shall we eat?”

“We shall.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Alexandra,” Was whimpered out as Alex drove her fingers into her professor. It was about a week after she’d had dinner at the woman’s home. She’d spent a few nights there since then.

“Astra,” The girl said back teasingly and the woman glared at her before moaning when Alex’s fingers crooked just right, “Need something?”

“Don’t be cruel,” Was her answer as the woman bit down gently on her neck. Alex gasped and claimed the woman’s lips a moment later as she came so the entire science department wouldn’t hear her.

Alex opened her mouth to bite back another sarcastic retort before her phone rang. She rolled her eyes when she saw the caller ID, “What, Cat?” Was her answer and she shot Astra a look when the woman unbuttoned her shorts and pulled her zipper down, “Isn’t that what you have a girlfriend for, Grant?” She bit her lip to keep from gasping as Astra’s fingers slipped into her. The woman looked up at her with a raised eyebrow and the girl rolled her eyes, “Fine, Cat. Give me a minute.”

She hung up a moment later and moaned when Astra’s fingers found her clit, “Leaving so soon, Alexandra?” Was murmured against her lips as she leaned forward and captured them.

“Apparently my sister was helping Cat move furniture and had to leave in the middle of it. She didn’t realize she blocked her in and Cat’s too tiny to move anything more than like thirty pounds,” Astra chuckled as Alex gasped against her lips again. 

“I wouldn’t want to hold you up then,” She said teasingly and Alex looked into mischievous eyes.

“Don’t you dare,” She moaned out and Astra laughed.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, darling.”

0~0~0

“Cat?” She called out as she entered the apartment.

“Took you long enough,” Was grumbled in her direction and Alex followed the voice to find Cat cornered in the room by two dressers and a chest of drawers, “Kara just had to hear someone screaming about their damn kitten being stuck in a tree. Damn that instinct to do good.”

Alex giggled and started pulling the dresser across the room. Cat sighed in relief and stepped out of her corner and into the room. She looked at Alex and the brunette watched a smug smile break out on her face, “What, Grant?”

“You just got laid,” She said matter of factly and Alex’s eyes widened.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Oh, you know what I’m talking about. Your hair’s a mess, you had a shirt on over that tank top earlier which has disappeared, your eyes are all shiny, and you have a hickey,” She said as she pointed towards Alex’s neck.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Alex mumbled as she stalked towards the front of the apartment. They looked up when the door opened and Kara stepped back inside with a smile on her face which fell when she saw Cat’s glare.

“I got the kitten?” She tried and Cat rolled her eyes.

“You’re off the hook for the moment. But only because I’m trying to figure out who just had sex with your sister,” Kara choked at Cat’s words and looked towards her glaring sister.

“Cat! I’m not sleeping with anyone. Chill it,” She gritted out and Cat narrowed her eyes before walking towards Alex.

“I know that lipstick,” She said and Alex’s eyes widened. Dammit, Astra. The blonde’s eyes widened in recognition and Alex steeled herself, “You slept with her?!”

“No?” Alex said as she ran a hand through her hair nervously.

“Slept with who?” Kara asked and Cat just smirked.

“Our biology professor,” Cat laughed out and Alex groaned.

“No, I’m not sleeping with her.”

“Well, not right now. You’re here now. But you were sleeping with her before you came over here,” Cat said sarcastically and Alex brought her hand up and rubbed at the spot between her eyes where she could feel a headache forming.

“Whatever. Can I go now?”

“I want details,” Cat said.

“No we don’t!” Kara said as she blushed and Alex nodded before leaving quickly with Cat still throwing taunts at her as she all but ran down the hallway.

“Shit.”


	8. Chapter 8

Alex rolled over in the large bed and felt strong arms wrap around her and pull her into a warm embrace. She snuggled close and opened her eyes to see bright grey ones still waking up. Beams of sunlight filtered in and illuminated the both of them and set quite a pretty scene.

Alex’s eyes widened a moment later and she leaned up to grab her cell phone, “We’re both going to be late, Doc,” She said as she sat up only to have Astra pull her back down and into her arms.

“Why don’t you check your email, Miss Danvers,” She murmured against the side of Alex’s head as she closed her eyes back. Alex furrowed her eyebrows but pulled up her email app.

“You cancelled class,” She said and Astra nodded against her, “Prior engagement?”

“Well I couldn’t tell everyone that I was busy lying in bed with one of my students who fucked me into oblivion the night before, now could I?” She asked cheekily as she nosed against Alex’s shoulder and the girl giggled before finally settling back down against the woman.

“I guess not,” She mumbled while idly trailing her fingers over Astra’s hip, “You know I still have other classes though, right?” She said playfully and Astra nodded before rolling them and propping up above the girl while pinning her wrists above her head.

“I’m well aware. I suppose I’ll just have to make the most of the time that I have.”

0~0~0

“Sorry I’m late,” Alex mumbled as she found her sister, roommate, and sister’s girlfriend at their usual table that afternoon.

“Yes, how is our suddenly busy professor, Alex?” The girl blushed at Cat’s taunt and flipped her off as she attempted to hide behind a menu.

“Wait, did she cancel her classes today to bone you?” Lucy asked with a giggle that she tried and failed to cover up.

“No,” Was said just a little too quickly and both Cat and Lucy laughed while Kara blushed and tried to look anywhere but at the three of them, “Fine. Yes, I stayed in bed with her all morning and we did things that would make Kara do more than blush like she is right now,” She bit back harshly. Cat and Lucy froze for a moment before bursting into laughter again.

“Stop!” Kara said while her blush practically consumed her face, “I do not need to hear anything else,” She said uncomfortably and Cat laughed as she pressed a kiss to the girl’s cheek.

“Oh, sweetheart, you’re going to have to bear it because I do,” Cat said smugly.

“Absolutely not,” Alex grumbled, “You’re not hearing about my relationship.”

“Relationship, huh?” Cat smirked and Alex rolled her eyes.

“You know, I do have a class later. So if we’re gonna eat,” She motioned towards their menus and Cat just laughed as she picked hers up.

“Oh, I’m going to continue to have fun with this one for a long time after this, Alexandra.”


	9. Chapter 9

“You did that wrong,” Cat mumbled when she looked over at Alex’s work. The brunette looked at her and shook her head.

“No, you did that wrong,” She said as she put her pen down and pointed where Cat had made her mistake. The blonde growled in response and Alex giggled at her, “Don’t start with me, Grant.”

“But you make it so damn easy, Danvers,” The brunette rolled her eyes in response. Cat’s phone buzzed and she picked it up, “Your sister says not to make her wait an hour after class like you did last week,” Alex blushed. She’d been a little preoccupied last week when it was time to head to family dinner. And the object of her preoccupation was standing not four feet from her helping another student.

“So she can drive like someone’s grandmother?” Alex said sarcastically and Cat nodded.

“I never let her drive. It takes us forever to get anywhere. You’d think someone who could move as fast as she can wouldn’t drive everywhere at twenty miles per hour.”

“I think it’s because mom taught her to drive,” Alex mumbled.

“And who taught your Fast and the Furious ass to drive?” Cat asked.

“Dad, duh,” Alex said cheekily, “Mom still won’t get in the car with me. I consider it a blessing.”

0~0~0

The end of class was coming up and everyone except Alex and Cat had already left. The brunette had finished a while ago but had been amused while watching Cat sit next to her and grumble about how “this shit doesn’t even make sense”.

She was sat on the table cross legged. Her elbow was propped on her knee and her chin was in her hand while she watched Cat, “I offered to explain it, you ass,” She said as Cat made another error and Alex pointed it out.

“I don’t want your help, Alexandra.”

“Quit calling me Alexandra,” She mumbled out and shook her head when Cat wrote something else, “You also have a professor for reasons like this, Catherine.”

The blonde just shot her a glare and thumped her on the leg, “I’m going to figure this absolutely infuriating mess out.”

“Sure, Cat, sure,” Alex said teasingly. She wondered briefly what Astra thought of the two of them still being there and also wondered if she should get off of the table but decided against it. She had fucked her on one of these after all.

“Alexandra Danvers,” Alex heard her sister say and groaned.

“Between the both of you, I’m never going to get out from under that am I?” She asked snottily.

“Not a chance,” Cat grumbled and Alex pointed out another error she had just made, “I give up,” She sat back, “What do you want?” She asked as Kara stepped up behind her.

“Class is over and I don’t want to listen to Eliza complain about how late we are again. I’m throwing you under the bus this time and she can just blame you.”

“She’s gonna blame me anyway,” Alex pointed out and Kara just nodded as she looked over Cat’s shoulder and furrowed her eyebrows.

“Cat, sweetie, I don’t too much care for science but even I know that’s wrong,” She said as she pointed at one of the woman’s equations. The older blonde shot her a glare while Alex laughed, “And what are you doing on the table?” 

“This was a better angle to watch your girlfriend suffer from,” She shrugged as she leaned over Cat and grabbed the papers she’d been writing on, “And suffer she is.”

They were giggling when Alex heard a soft, “Kara?” Come from the front of the classroom. She was pretty sure she’d never said her sister’s name before to the other woman. Sure, she’d spoken about her sister, but never by name.

Her sister’s head snapped up and Alex watched emotion after emotion flicker over her face in the course of a few moments, “Aunt Astra?”

When Alex blinked, the two were suddenly hugging and Alex couldn’t remember the last time she’d seen Kara use her super speed. 

The sound of Cat’s laughter broke her out of her reverie and she looked down at her in question, “Only you,” Was giggled out.

“Only me what?” Alex asked in confusion.

Cat stood and picked her bag up, “Only you could somehow end up in a relationship with your sister’s aunt.”


	10. Chapter 10

“This is the science professor you have a thing for?!” Kara asked in alarm and Cat couldn’t help but giggle.

“What other science professor do I have, Kara?!” She bit back and the blonde shot her a look.

“I don’t know, Alex. You take like six sciences a year. I’m supposed to keep up with all of them?” She said back in the same tone and Alex grimaced.

“This is your.. Sister?” Astra asked with an unreadable expression on her face.

“Oh god,” Alex mumbled, “My head hurts,” She groaned when Cat playfully handed a bottle of Ibuprophen to her out of her purse, “I was thinking more like a couple of shots,” She groaned out and Cat grinned.

“Good. We’ll go do that. You two can,” She gestured towards the two Kryptonians, “Do whatever it is you’re going to do. And one of you should probably call Eliza.”

Alex grimaced and looked at Kara who shot her a look, “She’s gonna blame me anyway, you call her.”

“Alex, that woman birthed you. I think you can call her once in a while,” Kara pointed out and the girl glared at her.

“I’ll call her,” Cat finally said to break up their little staring match, “Before Kara’s staring literally ignites something,” She mumbled and pulled her phone out.

“Mrs. Danvers. How are you?” Alex rolled her eyes at the fake voice Cat always used with her mother, “Alex has come down with the virus that’s running around campus, and you know Kara, she’s run herself into a little frenzy trying to cure her.”

Kara groaned, “One time. I freak out one time when she gets a concussion and I can never live it down,” Alex looked over at Astra who seemed to be silently taking in everything that was happening with an open mind. Her wide eyes were a little alarming but she figured she’d give her some time. This was a lot.

“You only freaked because you caused that concussion,” She pointed out and Kara pouted at her, “Quit that. I already told you it was fine, you useless alien.”

“Yes, of course. I’ll tell her,” Cat hung up and looked at Alex, “She says she’s not falling for that and you can call her tonight and explain why you don’t want to have dinner.”

“This one isn’t even my fault,” Alex whined out as she headed for the door, “Come on, Grant. I need a drink.”

0~0~0

Alex woke the next morning with a weight on her stomach. She groaned when she opened her eyes, “Get off of me, you ass.”

Cat, who had plopped down on top of her with her breakfast yogurt, just smirked, “You’re taking up my entire couch, Danvers. Where else am I supposed to sit?”

“Any other piece of furniture in here?” She mumbled out, “Turn down the bright,” She said as she threw an arm over her eyes. Her head was pounding, “How much did you let me drink last night?”

“I lost count after your seventh shot. I wanted to see how much you could handle. You passed out somewhere around your second scotch and that was after a very large, very blue margarita,” She said as she took a bite of her yogurt, “You passed my expectations and proved yourself as a worthy drinking partner.”

“Great,” She mumbled, “I need Advil.”

“Cat, get off of Alex before you end up in the floor,” Kara threw out as she passed through the living room. She came back with the requested pain killers and a water, “Here. Hope you learned your lesson, A.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” She said as she sat up and gave Cat a pointed look. The woman sighed before getting up and sitting down on the couch when Alex moved her legs, “What happened yesterday with you?”


	11. Chapter 11

“So,” Alex started, “You’re just… chill?”

Kara laughed and nodded, “We’re good. We were always close. She thought I was dead, I thought she was dead. It’s a wonder what finding out that someone isn’t dead can do for you.”

“But I thought Krypton blew up. How did she..?” She didn’t finish her question but made a hand motion instead and Kara got up to put her dishes in the sink.

“She was in Fort Rozz,” Kara said simply and Alex furrowed her eyebrows.

“But isn’t that-”

“Prison. Yes,” Cat even looked up at that one and made eye contact with Alex.

“Professor, sister’s aunt, and a criminal. I’m starting to see a pattern arising here, Alex,” She said in her usual snarky tone. Alex glared at her.

“Criminal is a strong word. She had some extreme ways of doing what she did, but she did it all in an effort to save our planet. Maybe if she’d been heard or if she’d had some help or if she’d done it earlier, Krypton would still be here.”

Alex let those words settle inside her. She wasn’t sure what all of this really meant. Astra was Kara’s aunt. Alex was Kara’s sister. Alex was dating her sister’s aunt. Was this whole thing over? She couldn’t really fault anyone. It was weird. And Kara deserved the only biological family she had left.

“Earth to Alex,” Cat grumbled and the brunette looked up at Kara who had obviously just asked her a question.

“Sorry, what?” She asked still slightly unfocused. 

“I said, she talked about you,” Alex blushed and shrugged, “So now that I have my relationship with her worked out. Why don’t you call her and work out whatever it is that you two have going on?”

Alex was silent for a few moments, “Really?”

“Yeah, Alex. Why not?”

“It’s not weird for you?” She asked like it was obvious.

“Oh, it’s all kinds of weird for me. But I’ll get over it. I think you should talk to her though,” She said with a nod and Alex scrunched her face up.

“Fine.”

0~0~0

Alex hadn’t talked to the woman though. She’d actually done her best to avoid her. The woman had called her a few times and sent her a number of texts. Alex just ignored them.

Class was a little harder but she managed. Cat continued to make jabs at her which she was sure Astra could hear, but she did her best not to acknowledge them. She kept her head down during lectures, didn’t bother staying after she’d finished whatever work had been assigned any longer, and left so fast, the woman wouldn’t have had a chance to come up with an excuse for her class so she could chase her out.

“You’re a little pathetic,” Lucy said as she lifted Alex’s feet and sat down before allowing her roommate’s legs to prop on her lap. 

“Not you too,” She whined out.

“You’re hella mopey too,” Lucy said as she reached for the popcorn that was propped on Alex’s stomach, “Call her, Al,” Alex shook her head in response, “Then at least get off of your ass and come help me get ready for my date?”

Alex smirked at her, “James finally asked you out?”

“Nope,” She grinned, “I asked him.”

“Go you.”

0~0~0

Alex was curled up in a blanket burrito later in the middle of the couch. A rerun of Gilmore Girls was on in front of her and she was half paying attention to it.

She groaned at the sound of a knock on the door and left her blanket behind as she padded barefoot to the front door. She opened it and looked up into grey eyes and froze, “Oh.”

“Yeah, oh,” Astra mumbled back at her, “You’ve been ignoring me, darling.”

Alex bit her lip and finally sighed and stepped back to let the woman in. Astra stepped into the apartment and Alex looked up at her, “I just figured that was best.”


	12. Chapter 12

“You thought that was the best course of action?” Astra asked her. Alex shrugged and sank back against the door, “Alex, no part of me believes that.”

“You want something to drink?” Alex asked instead of acknowledging the statement as she made her way past the woman and towards her kitchen. She opened the fridge, grabbed a bottle of water, and looked at the woman in question. Astra shook her head and Alex shrugged before closing the refrigerator back.

“Alex,” She said and the girl looked up at her, “What-” Alex cut her off.

“You’re my sister’s aunt,” She said simply and Astra closed her mouth, “And after all that she’s been through and everything that she’s done, Kara deserves this,” She motioned towards the woman as she boosted herself up onto her counter and shrugged, “So save me the “whatever this was is over” speech. I’m good.”

Astra stared at her for a moment, “Alexandra,” She earned a glare for that and smirked, “Who said anything about ending this?” Alex looked up sharply at that and Astra stepped closer to her, though not close enough to touch just yet, “I’ve been trying to get in touch with you to see what you thought. Apparently, you’re not too comfortable with this now?”

“Umm,” Alex mumbled and sat her water bottle down beside her, “I just assumed,” She trailed off and bit her lip, “I don’t know what I was thinking to be honest,” She shrugged, “Are you saying that… You would still…” She furrowed her eyebrows and Astra smiled after a moment and nodded at her. Alex grinned after a moment and Astra took that as a good sign and finally stepped up to the girl on the counter.

She pushed Alex’s knees apart gently and stepped between them before looking up at the girl, “You’re pretty good at avoiding people,” Alex giggled and apologized softly, “Are you okay?” She asked genuinely and Alex nodded as she leaned forward and kissed her gently.

“Can I ask you something?” Alex mumbled against her lips while Astra’s fingers weaved through her hair.

“Anything,” She woman breathed out as Alex trailed kisses down her neck.

“What is this?” She asked suddenly and pulled back to look into grey eyes.

“I believe,” She woman started and Alex could tell by her tone that she was about to get one of those sarcastic answers that Astra loved to give her, “That this is what you humans call ‘making out’,” She said teasingly and Alex rolled her eyes before looking at her pointedly, “I can’t tell you that exactly. But I know that this is more than a fling. At least for me it is. I care for you. A lot.”

Alex was silent for a moment before kissing her again, “Good,” She mumbled into her mouth and Astra looked at her pointedly, “I agree on all points,” She bit her lip and reached up to tuck a stray curl behind the woman’s ear, “I care for you,” She kissed her gently, “A lot.”

0~0~0

Alex arched under Astra as the woman ran her finger nails down her stomach. The woman growled in appreciation and was pulled back down into another passionate kiss when Alex reached up and gripped her hair.

“Quit teasing,” She whispered against Astra’s soft lips and shifted the thigh that she had slipped between her legs earning a moan from the woman above her. Astra bit down on Alex’s bottom lip and pulled back with it between her teeth and let it tug from between her teeth.

“Eager, darling?” She asked teasingly as she leaned down and ran her tongue around a perky nipple and heard a gasp above her. Alex opened her mouth to say something but lost her train of thought as strong but gentle fingers pushed into her suddenly, “Hmm,” She hummed, “Oh yes, you are.”

“Don’t be cute,” Alex mumbled as she arched upwards again. Astra’s palm hit her clit and she moaned out, “Fuck.”

“Indeed,” Was said calmly above her. Astra started to say something else when Alex’s bedroom door opened suddenly.

“Hey, Al, do you-” Lucy stopped her sentence with a squeal and her hand flew up to cover her eyes. Astra was thrown off of Alex as the girl sat up and pulled the sheet up. Astra covered herself as well while blushing just as brightly as Alex was, “Professor Ingles,” Lucy said with her hand still over her eyes.

“Miss Lane,” Astra mumbled back while Alex wrenched a hand through her messy hair.

“Need something, Luce?” She asked after a moment and Lucy shook her head quickly.

“Never mind. Now that I’ve seen entirely too much of both of you, I think I’m gonna stay at Jimmy’s place,” Alex nodded, “And I’m so telling Cat!” She yelled on her way out of the apartment. Alex groaned and flopped onto her back while covering her face with both hands.

“She’s never going to let it go either. Especially since I’m still messing with her about walking in on the two of them-” She cut herself off when she realized exactly who she was talking to, “Never mind. You don’t need to know about that.”

“You’re probably right,” Astra murmured as she dropped the sheet from covering her and leaned over Alex, “Now. Where were we?”


End file.
